From Class-To Forbiddens-To Elsewhere
by Casey Mountain
Summary: Its intersting... people in the Forbidden Forest, three detentions, a report, bad grades... almost sounds like a regular school week for some people
1. Getting a Grade

From Class- To Forbiddens- To Detention  
  
Sector one; Get a Grade  
  
Professor McGonagall walked into Class, unusually late, but with a smile on her face,   
immediately, the five friends - Remus, Sirius, James, Peter and Lily- knew SOMETHING   
bad was going to happen.   
"I," the professor announced, " have your tests back, and not to many of you did   
too well!" The class groaned as she passed back their rice grain-sunflower test results.  
"Because of your scores- the average a very generous C- I have decided to let   
you do an oral report in PAIRS for thirty-eight points extra credit and one point to your   
house." Professor McGonagall finished firmly.   
The groaning slowly subsided as the students began to whisper about who their   
partner was going to be and what the topic would be. The Professor actually allowed this   
to go on for a couple of minutes before silencing them to state the rules.  
" No one with an 'A-' or higher will be allowed to do this make up. There is free   
topic- as long as it is APPROPRIATE!"   
James and Sirius, who had been grinning at each other this whole time, suddenly   
stopped smiling, Sirius had gotten a 'B', but James had a solid 'A'. In fact, Lily and Peter   
had also gotten 'A's, though it was a mystery how Peter did.   
Sirius looked at Remus, who looked ready to kill himself and was seemingly having a   
small conniption fit, as his eyebrows and arms were violently twitching.   
Sirius- having finally gotten a look at his paper- smiled. Remus had a 'B-' just   
slightly lower than Sirius. Sirius, beamingly mouthed the words 'Do you wanna be   
partners?' Remus shot him a dark look and continued berating himself- a Straight-A   
student got a 'B-'!  
As the walked to their next class, Sirius caught up with Remus. " So, do you   
wanna be partners?"  
Remus grumbled a dark reply that sounded something like "Whatever"- and a   
word I won't repeat.  
"Great!" Sirius replied bouncily, "what'll we do it on? Werewolves? We won't have to do any   
research" He grinned,   
and managed to avoid Remus' murderous glare, but not his extremely painful double-  
handed slap!   
"Sheesh!" Sirius muttered darkly, "that was my better looking cheek too! The one   
without the Quidditch scar!"  
Lily, James and Peter who had been watching them converse, walked along,   
grinning widely, and occasionally giggling or laughing quietly to them self.  
  
***?***  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, the five friends started to do their   
homework, Remus and Sirius having the most because of the report. They had decided to   
do it on acromantulas-giant black spiders-and were now pouring over books-well at least   
Remus was- sponging out all the possible useful information.  
"I really with that you would HELP ME with this instead of letting off those   
stupid firecrackers!" Remus barked, obviously annoyed.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Okay!" Sirius replied, taking a huge bite of a cookie he stole   
from the kitchen on his way back to the common room. "Wassamat'r"- he swallowed "   
"Is that grade getting to you? Or are you just tired?"  
Remus didn't answer, but instead buried his nose deeper in the book and refused   
to hear anyone.  
"Touchy!" Sirius complained.   
  
  
  
  
disclaimer: I'm not sure what this is, but I think its to say that the characters and  
stuff and all J.K.Rowlings as is the basic story, otherwise, its mine. 


	2. The Fight Ends... The Work Begins.

  
Sector 2: The fight ends... The work begins.  
  
They all went to bed, feeling grumpy, as Remus had sort of rubbed off on the   
other four.  
The next morning, Remus awoke, feeling refreshed, and a little bit sorry for being   
so rude to Sirius the other day. To his surprise, everyone was already gone- down to the   
dining hall- he supposed.   
He let out a sigh as he pulled his robes on and wearily trudged down to the dining   
hall. The rest of the gang must have also been feeling better- because the greeted him   
with smiles and a plate loaded with toast, jelly-Remus gave a joking glare- and some eggs   
and sausage.   
Remus muttered an apology to Sirius and then, much to his surprise, Sirius   
grinned and told him he'd only forgive him IF he were allowed to explode one   
firecracker per hour they worked on the report. Remus agreed.  
Feeling much better about the subject, on the way to their first class- Defense   
Against the Dark Arts- Remus filled Sirius in on the acromantulas.   
When they were through with Defense Against the Dark Arts, and on their way to   
Transfiguration, it occurred to Remus that they entire troop had been unusually happy   
today- peter not included, he looked slightly nervous. He decided that he would ask them   
what it was at lunch.   
For the first time, as he sat in agony, wondering why they were all so cheerful-   
Remus was actually miserable in Transfiguration. He didn't even bother to raise his hand   
to answer an incredibly easy question. Professor McGonagall noticed this and pulled him   
aside after class to see if anything was wrong, Remus assured her it wasn't.  
At lunch, he was suddenly enlightened, as he burst out, " Okay! Okay! You've all   
been smiling all morning! What kind of secret do I need to be let in on?"  
Sirius provided a somewhat provoking answer, "Which one? Oh, never mind!" he   
finished quickly, "I'll quit being a jerk and tell you! You know how we're doing our   
project on acromantulas"- Remus nodded-"well, I happen to know there are some in the   
Forbidden forest for hands on"- "NO!" Sirius didn't even get to finish his sentence   
Remus looked extremely aggravated-"I don't want to go out of bounds! You know we   
can't go into the Forbidden forest" Sirius gave him a pleading look. "And no puppy   
eyes!" Remus finished.   
"But Remus," Sirius said, purposely giving him puppy eyes, "Think of all the   
extra information we could get!"  
This was something even Remus could not refuse! His friends could see that he   
obviously wanted to go and now he had a reason.   
"Well..." he said slowly, " It would help if we had a model while we were   
speaking-"   
"Exactly!" James interjected. You could tell he was eager to have them go so he   
could come. "You need a model and maybe some first hand experience on how to deal   
with them!"  
"And how to defend against them?" Peter questioned, it was clear he wasn't to hot   
on the idea of going out and catching one.  
"Of course!" Lily assured him, "we're going to figure out how to defend against   
them as well, right everyone?"   
Sirius grabbed her hand quickly, patting it, "Of course, Lily, dear!" he grinned and   
ducked James' hand that was aimed for his head.  
It was settled. They would all-except for Peter- go out into the woods and look for   
acromantulas on the next full moon. It was clear that they weren't sure what they could   
do, but had all figured it would be something good. The next full moon was in two days.   
Giving them just enough time to plan where to meet in animagus- and other- forms.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not sure what this is, but I think its to say that the characters and  
stuff and all J.K.Rowlings as is the basic story, otherwise, its mine. 


	3. Full Moon, Forbidden forest

Sector 3: Full Moon, Forbidden Forest  
  
When the friends met in their animagus- and other- forms, it was about   
10 o'clock at night with the full moon over head. They followed Remus into   
the forest, as he had somehow gotten control of the werewolf body and knew   
exactly where they were going. Sirius followed closely behind, making sure   
that Remus didn't go berserk or something like that.  
Remus occasionally glanced back at Sirius for directions, until  
Sirius decided to take over leading completely. After a couple hours of   
wandering,the came to a clearing that was surrounded completely by webs,   
glinting slivery in the moonlight. Remus automatically backed away from   
them, as though they were something poisonous, which, for a werewolf,   
is closer than for most of us. Then, the clicking started. It was soft  
at first, then it began to get louder and the pace began to pick up...   
soon, there was a small thunder of clicks coming from the surrounding   
trees. The four, all extremely nervous, backed against one another, looking  
for what was causing the clicks. Having done the research, only Sirius   
and Remus knew what it was- a veritable army of acromantulas had surrounded  
them and was preparing for an animagus/werewolf feast!   
That was when one spoke. A soft, shivery, creaky voice that you  
would expect to belong to an old rotten house, that sent chills up and   
down your spine like small electric shocks. "Our feast has arrives." Then   
the clicking stopped. A quiet hissing sound replaced it, the volume undulating  
like a snake sliding along the ground "sssSSSssssSSSSSsssss..." as it watched  
for its prey.  
The eyes came into view. Thousands of tiny, blood red, beady eyes stared  
greedily at the four friends. A single spider stepped into the clearing  
he was obviously very old, ancient infact, with his giant, smooth black body  
covered in light grey hairs that shone in the moonlight. His giant pincers  
opened and closed rapidly and small, slim strings of saliva broke and reformed  
in the process.   
'He,' Sirius decided, actually taking the situation seriously,  
'must be the head of the clan of them.'  
His question was answered when the giant creature spoke. This could  
not have been the same creature that spoke earlier. It had a thin, raspy  
voice with a whisper of an ancient story teller, yet there was a command about  
it, yes, this was the leader of the clan.   
"I,"It said wispily,"am the ruler of the-" none of them could   
make out this word"-clan of acromantulas. We all are aware that you are   
MOSTLY human,"he stared briefly at Remus before continuing," We also have  
guessed that you will not willingly change back to your origional forms,  
as that would be stupid. You however are surrounded and when the moon sets,  
we will take your friend. You will then change to human and I will tell you  
why I have told you so much of what we shall do."   
Three of the four friends were deeply puzzled by this, Remus of course,   
being a werewolf, had no idea what had just happened due to a temporary lapse.  
As they stood there, they realized that the night was waning and Remus would  
soon be without protection against the spiders. It was- James realized first  
and the others soon followed- a no win situation. If they changed back to human  
to reason with their captors, they could get bitten by Remus, or eaten   
by the spiders. If Remus changed back first, they would have to change,  
or let him get eaten. Lily began to hope they had a strong distaste for   
werewolf.   
While they stood there in the moonlight, Remus the werewolf shifting  
uneasily while the others stood uncomfortably as if the slightest movement  
would send the gigantic spiders on them.  
That was when it happened. A zip of glittering light passed them by.  
A group of centuars had come to the rescue! Arrows flying, they shouted for  
the spiders to retreat. The giants stood their ground until one was hit in  
the leg and all of it's eight legs disolved. Then, with a panicked scurry,  
they all ran into the trees. The centuars took one look at whom the had rescued  
then did a double take on Remus, bowed quickly and bounded off into the trees.  
The four friends stood in silence for a minute before running back  
to the light and safety of the school grounds. Remus began groaning and slowly  
his fur receded and he took his human shape once more.  
"What happened?" he asked his friends as they popped back to their  
own forms, "What did I miss?" Upon hearing this, James and Lily burst out- somehow- laughing,  
while Sirius clapped a very puzzled Remus on the back and said,"Why nothing!   
We were only just almost eaten by the models we were gonna bring back, and  
then save by a bunch of half horses who took one look at you and didn't even say  
hello!" Lily and James were now almost doubled up with laughter at the bewildered look  
on Remus' face and Sirius acting out what happened, playing all the parts himself  
and using a wandless spell to change his voice for the different parts.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not sure, but I think that this means that the Characters and  
basic story thing are J.K Rowlings, all else is mine 


	4. Crime and Punishment(and Report)

Sector 4: Crime and Punishment(and Report)  
  
The four friends walked back to the castle, laughing quietly at  
Sirius' antics and filling Remus in on their encounter.  
"So... We DIDN'T get any extra information?" Remus looked   
disappointed. "Oh @#%*"  
"Remus!!" Sirius looked positively scandalized. "Where did you  
here that?"  
"You and Lily.. MOTHER!" Remus grinned jokingly as Sirius began  
circling him telling him off in a new voice, "What? You went into that  
horrible forest?? Oh REMUS!! Aren't you ashamed-" and on like that for  
several minutes with everyone buckling with laughter.   
Sirius was suddenly silent and froze. Remus stopped next and   
when he saw what Sirius was looking at, also froze. James and Lily,  
who took a little longer, but were soon silent. There, in front of them  
was a positively, shaking-with-anger, Professor Jocrian. They all gulped  
as she stared down at them. "Well?" She asked icily,"Whom would care to  
explain this? Or will more desperate measures- like TRUTH SERUM- be needed?"  
"No Professor," Lily swallowed hard, "I'll explain. You see, Sirius  
and Remie here-" Remus shot her a glare "-have to do a report-speech on   
acromantulas for transfiguration and were just getting some extra information  
and first hand experience."   
The professor glared hard at her. "Do you think," he asked harshly,  
"That there might be a REASON that this is called the FORBIDDEN Forest? You could  
have been killed!"  
She gulped again, "Yessir." He turned to look at the others, "What  
about you three? What have you to say for your selves?"  
"We'll apoligize and never do it again like good little students?"  
Sirius offered weakly, withering under the Jocrian's gaze,"Never mind."  
Remus looked extremely nervous, " Will we be-expelled?" "No," the   
professor said, "but you will have a letter home, three detentions each, fifty points  
from your house and an audience with Dumbledore."  
All of them looked quite blown away, but relieved that that was all  
that happened. As they were marched back to the castle, a sense of foreboding hung  
in the air, like a stench. Inside the castle, they were given a long lecture  
by an extremely tired-looking Professor McGonagall and dragged up to their seperate  
dormatories. They had one detention cleaning the school with no magic in various  
dirty areas, another cleaning and tending and repainting the Quidditch field,   
with no magic, and the last, listening to other students who wanted to practice  
their speeches before giving them to Professor McGonagall in class.  
James, who was the last one to fall asleep, heard Sirius and Remus muttering  
in their sleep-Sirius how to get out of detention and Remus simply kept repeating  
the phrase "Why me? Why me?" and making banging-his-head-against-the-wall motions.  
James smiled and feel asleep.   
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, all else is mine!! 


	5. D-E-T-E-N-T-I-O-N

D-E-N-T-I-T-I-O-N  
  
Eventially, Wednesday rolled around and the day seemed to drag on  
as the four friends walked around gloomily, with Peter tagging along.  
  
"You got THREE detentions?" Peter looked horrified, " doing what?"  
Sirius grinned,"Oh nothing much, just cleaning the school, listening to  
speeches, and tending to the Quidditch field!"  
  
"Eep!" Peter squeaked, "that sounds like a lot!" James smiled evilly,  
"Oh no, not a all Peter, we're going to put a spell we recently developed on you  
and make YOU do all the work!"  
  
"No your not!" He said, uncertainly. Lily gave James a reproving  
glance.  
  
Finally, evening came and the friend rid themselves of Peter so  
that they could go to help clean the school with Filch. He was accordingly  
unpleasant, making them scrub the dining hall(there had been a food fight at  
dinner caused by the Slytherins), the bathroom haunted by Moaning Myrtle,  
and the entrance hall was covered in mud from the rain the night before.  
  
"Why me? Why me?" Remus was banging his head against the wall while  
scrubbing the floor. "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
It was Lily, this time that provided the answer, "You became friends  
with James and Sirius. Thats why you! Now clean, its almost twelve o'clock!"  
She smiled slightly before going back to work.   
  
James and Sirius, who had been holding their silence all this time,  
began to protest, "Lily! Its not all our fault, you're his friend too." "Yeah!   
Mister Padfoot agrees with Mister Prongs..." Lily glared at them, " Will you two  
just SHUT UP and work?"   
  
Lily popped into her snow leopard animagus andd growled at them  
before popping back. They all stared at her. "Lily!" Remus protested, "You  
could have been caught!" "So?" "SO?!?" Sirius looked angry, even,"WE could have  
been exposed!" Lily looked down at the floor, then up again with her certain look   
that only she could produce, "well? she asked, "Lets get back to work."  
  
They all grinned at her and started scrubbing with a will. They were completely  
finished-even to Filch's student-standard - by twelve twenty-three.   
  
Exhausted, they all walked back to the common room and plopped  
down on various soft pieces of furniture. James walked in last, so he  
had to settle for a wooden chair with a pillow. After about five minutes.  
the all trudged up to their dormitories, and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and certain quotes belong to J.K Rowling, all else is mine.  
Thank you for reading Please review. 


	6. Report Writing

REPORT WRITING  
  
"So." Sirius had been actually working for an hour and had just set  
off his firecracker, "How are we gonna put this into a speech?"  
  
Remus, who had his nose buried in the book " 1001 Harmful Magical Species",  
looked up, "I expect we put in into an outline and then memorize it."   
  
"Oh! You're too technical mister REALLY LEARNED!!" Sirius ran off, with Remus  
hot on his trail. Lily and James simply laughed and Peter didn't comment.  
  
When the two pals got back, about an hour later, sore and out of breath,   
they plopped down on the sofa and started to write stuff down. Remus was writing   
along the lines of *'The Acromantula is a monstrous eight-eyed spider capable of   
human speech. It originated in Borneo, where it inhabits dense jungle. Its distinctive   
features include the thick black hair that covers its body; its legspan, which may  
reach up to fifteen feet; its pincers' while Sirius was writing more along the lines of  
'So then, Suzie Mae took her doggie, Fluffy, for a walk. The sun was shining...'  
"SIRIUS!!" Remus looked scandalized. "What do you think you're doing??"  
"Writing a story called **'Suzie Mae and Fluffy'. What'er you doing?"  
"I'M WRITING OUR REPORT!!! YOU should be TOO!!" Remus looked so exhasperated,  
his faced was slightly red.   
"Fine." Sirius sat down and opened his book and began writing. Five hours and  
five firecrackers later, Sirius and Remus were down to the last of their outlining  
and were extremely tired. Their report was due in a week, only two detentions left, and   
they were about ready to topple into bed. When the got into their beds, they were  
snoring before they hit the mattress.  
The next morning at breakfast, the four friends, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus  
were all seated side-by-side at the table, eating and glowering at Snape. Sirius pulled out  
a roll of parchment and announced,"alright, who wants to read 'Suzie Mae and Fluffy'?"   
Remus stared at him. "You actually stayed up to finish THAT??" "Well, yeah. It was  
a LOT more fun that the stupid report." Lily and James snorted into their scrambled eggs.  
Peter choked on his bacon, and Remus shot him a look that... well, if looks could kill, Sirius  
would be crippled for life. "Well, do you?" Sirius actually looked serious!!  
"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." James and lily looked doubtful.   
Five minutes and countless groans, moans and other-things-I-won't-mention later,  
Sirius beamed and proudly finished his story.   
That evening, after a tiring day, Sirius and Remus put the finishing touches on their   
report. "I think its good," Remus beamed. "No, its utterly boring and stupid, even IF  
we DID get some first- hand experience!" Sirius grinned and ducked a slap from Remus.  
Later that week, their report got full points.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Story =mine, characters=J.K. Rowlings, got it? Now go away and review(yeah, yeah yeah!  
Don't tell me I got a weak ending, I know!!)!!  
*The info was taken from the book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
** The story will be later transcribed by me!!  
  



End file.
